Act II with Fence Posts
Ekon felt awful because the myths he brought to life are now disrupting Africa and causing cataclysmic damage on a scale never before seen. He knows it’s his fault, so to correct his mistakes he knows he must be the one to correct it. Using the ore that created the accident, he collects as much “creation magic” as he can. He already knew through the news that man made weapons do not affect the mythical beings, so he tests to see if creation magic effect the mythical beings. He tests his power by finding a lesser known but huge mythical creature, the Mokèlé-mbèmbé, a water dwelling dinosaur-like herbivore that was supposed to like in the Congo River region. Having to use creativity to think of a way to eliminate the beast. He relies on brutal force which while in the end, he’s was able to crush the beast, however, he was severely wounded as well. A passing village teen witnessed the battle and was able to drag Ekon back to his village to be healed. Thanks to the teen he was saved, but upon waking up, he realized he was in over his head. The teen offers to help, which Ekon refuses. The teen pleads his case, saying that he has no family left and that he needs to become something in order not to be thrown away as trash. It convinces Ekon to train the boy, but Ekon knows that he is not well versed in “creation magic” either, so he goes to a shaman that he met during his test. The shaman is enraged by the sight of Ekon, knowing that he is the reason the “creation magic” went wild, but calms down when Ekon explains that he is trying to fix it. With help from the shaman, he starts to understand what needs to be done to remove the myths the most effective way he can. This is the Grande Success. With the newly recruited and trained teen, he is able to track down another beast that was roaming Africa and eliminate it with little harm done to any of the two of them in the process. Another person joins from the Middle East and is trained, and another one from Europe soon after that. Soon they take down two more myths roaming Africa. This is the All In. The victory is short lived when they get attacked during the night at their base camp. Ekon and two of the trainees escape, but the teen is critically wounded and brought to a hospital in order for him to be saved. This crushes Ekon, who had hoped to keep him out of too much danger and makes him question if he is the right person to be doing this. This is the Venti Failure. A few nights later, the European and middle-eastern team members flee, crushing Ekon even more. He decides to believe in the doctors at the hospital to save the teens life and starts to head back to the village he used to live in. When he arrives, he sees a dozen or so foreigners, all waiting and sitting. They are waiting for Ekon, led back by his European comrade that disappeared in the night. The group is a melting pot of nationalities, Central American, Asian, European, Slavic, and South American. This is the Soapbox Revisited. This gives Ekon hope but refuses to fight anymore. He only will train the new people, because he doesn’t trust himself to lead any longer. He creates a drill base to train these new recruits, in a walled off compound near the black ores location. Soon after the creation of the base, he hears words that somehow more magic has been released and myths are coming alive in other nations. Thailand's capital city of Bangkok has been destroyed, and California’s West Coast is being hit by myths as well. The base recruits more and more people to learn to fight these mythical beings, and ever increasing number of mythical creatures require a larger and larger amount of people out in the field training. Governments are now paying huge sums of money to fund the training, and so they can have better research and transportation. After nearly a century of fighting, the mythical beings seem to be retreating from their original locations because of the creation magic using teams assaults. They find that the myths are grouped up around a particular point in Egypt, which happens to be where the magic was released that created myths in other nations beyond Africa. It turns out one of the shamans that protected the ore began using it for himself to amass land, profit, and power. He even used creation magic to control the myths that were created and was the one behind most of the aggressive destruction. Ekon felt so insulted by seeing this shaman betray everything he stood for such simple things, that he went with his trained teams to confront the myths and Shaman. In the final fight, all myths and the twisted Shaman were destroyed, but only after a lot of losses on Ekons side, nearly including him. On death’s door, he is brought to the hospital that the teen that was the first recruited was in. Ekon feels that he finally was able to right his wrong and passes away in the newly healed teen's hands. Unknown to him and the others, black magic is still being released by the twisted shaman’s son that was given a piece of the ore from his father. The son is now creating more myths worldwide but has no care to control them only cause havoc and panic, the newly created mythical beings all seem to have their own agendas and ideals, most being peaceful and even working with humanity as a way to give back being released by Ekon and his fighters. But other more malicious mythical beings want power and land for their own, collecting evil humans to use as pawns in their path for conques